Together Interwined
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: When she leaves Mystic Falls for Green Grove, shy innocent little Bonnie doesn't feel so lost and hurt anymore in the company of her cousin Lacey, her friends and her Aunt Judy. But then Danny Desai, a guy she can't make heads or tails with, returns to town. Lacey becomes protective but will it be enough to keep her from catching a certain Desai with possessive tendencies eye?
1. The return

**Together Intertwine**

**When she leaves Mystic Falls for Green Grove, shy innocent little Bonnie doesn't feel so lost and hurt anymore in the company of her cousin Lacey, her friends and her Aunt Judy. But then Danny Desai, a guy she can't make heads or tails with, returns to town. Lacey becomes protective but will it be enough to keep her from catching a certain Desai with possessive tendencies eye?**

**Rated T (for now)**

Moving her head a beautiful and petite African American young woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black straight hair that was styled in what could only be described as gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and was dressed in a casual manner with a nice black top and faded black jeans that showed off her nice physique from her height of 5'2" with small earrings and a simple necklace that she put some of her magic in to hold in case for future supernatural (..did that make it her talisman?) She shook her head and sighed as she got up from from her plane seat to grab her bag from the little space over it that she couldn't give a damn to recall what it was actually called. She just left the place where she was born, the place where she was raised and all for what?

_Because she couldn't deal with the people anymore? That she didn't want to be walked over anymore?_

_Was it really that fickle as it seemed?_

She was going to a place that didn't know her as the witch that you ran to when you needed her to do something and not give a thank you because she wouldn't say anything about it. Bon Bon was the the girl that was to sweet to do anything but this was Bonnie - not the innocent Bon Bon that would let anyone walk all over her. She sighed again, her throat refusing to swallow as she did so. She liked to think of herself as strong person, who was loyal to her friends, even though there have been tensions between her friends. That was her biggest defining trait, as well as her greatest weakness, is her loyalty to her friends. She had to be the strong person in the group, and when she had begun to suffer the losses of people close to her, (most notably her Grams and Jeremy) she begun to become a much more serious person.

She found that she had to recover quickly when she lost someone while everyone had more time to grieve. Sure she didn't think it was fair - or that she was treated as a magically freaking god mother that was guilt tripped into solving everyone's problems. She cared for Jeremy and she was more than a little angry and used that he used her as a replacement for Vicki and Anna, his two ex vampire lovers that died.

She shook her head a little as she got off the plane. Going to Green Grove she really didn't know what to expect from her cousin or her aunt that didn't inherit magic, and for that she knew she held a little envy for them and the fact that she had to hide it. They had a semi normal life, no matter what their problems if was nothing supernatural. She almost scoffed at the thought of pretending to have a normal life as if she didn't fight off supernatural being that go bump in the night, as if she wasn't one herself..

But as she saw a soft smiling Lacey - who grew into a beautiful girl having long dark brown hair, large brown eyes, flawless mocha skin and dimples - and her aunt Judy Porter.. She made a promise to her to herself.

It was about time that Bonnie started to live for Bonnie.

Bonnie gazed outside of the window in a daze, taking in everything and the background woods, oh how she loved wildlife and being outdoors. Maybe it was a witch thing? She knew that Lacey was the exact opposite, shopping was her thing or talking on the phone. The last time Bonnie spoke to her was a couple of days ago but before that she tried to talk to her and her mom a little bit every weekend. Lacey was the more outspoken and cautious one growing up and while Bonnie knew she was a little like that she was more of the one that had a shy innocence to her.

She mentally snorted, Y_eah. They were the days. _She couldn't believe that just last summer, she was a lifeguard at the pool and everything was so different back then. The only worries she had back then were getting into trouble with Grams for having too much fun with her friends and staying awake during history. She smiled as she caught up with her aunt and her cousin, shaking out the thoughts that plagued her mind unwantedly, and was glad to see everything was going well for Lacey in the new school year. Lacey promised to introduce her to her friends and while Bonnie was confused about why, she decided to just smile and agree, making Lacey sigh lowly in relief. They would protect the semi innocent aura that Bonnie seemed to still have even though Lacey could tell she was deeply upset about something, and while Lacey promised herself she wouldn't push Bonnie to talk she just wanted the girl to know she was here whenever she needed her.

They set her up in an earthly colored room when they got to her aunt's house that she would now be staying and Bonnie couldn't help but genuinely smile for the first time in what seemed like years and thank them. Later after a dinner of pasta, Bonnie met Regina and Sarita. Sarita had long, curly, brown hair with tan skin and is fairly short while Regina was slim redhead with blue eyes. Bonnie saw Lacey was tense and while Regina was fun to talk to, she could tell that Lacey was worried about Sarita as the girl came off as a stereotypical mean girl that does not often show major emotions.

Bonnie smiled softly and shyly at the new people because she was never really good at that, "Hi. My name is Bonnie, it's nice to meet you."

Regina squealed as Sarita's hard gaze slowly but surely eased up, "You are so gosh darn cute!... Are you a virgin?"

Bonnie blushed harshly at the very question, getting teasing laughter from the other girls as Regina continued, "Awe, you're still innocent, but are you a party virgin?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow and smirked, the girl came acrossed as someone like Caroline and if that were the case..

Regina and Sarita slowly smirked as well, the red head faster than the other, and Lacey raised an amused eyebrow and slowly untensed when her two best friends started sharing funny partying stories with Bonnie, making the innocent girl laugh.

_Yeah, I think I am gonna like it here._

..

Sighing as she rolled out of Bed, Bonnie turned on her ipod and the song that she liked, earbuds in her ears as she pulled on a gray casual styled shirt that had a white tiger head beautifully detailed on the front center of it, faded black jeans, her gray uggs and she pulled on her necklace as she looked in the mirror that she had in her room. The necklace was an oval black diamond crystals are were the centerpieces of three linked pendants on an antique silver basket weave chain. Crystal design was about 5 inches long and 1 inch wide at the center. Bonnie loved it, it was so sophisticated and timeless but simple and goes well with any outfit.

_Ohhh, I miss the misery!_

_I've been a mess since you stayed,_  
_I've been a wreck since you changed,_  
_Don't let me get in your way,_  
_I miss the lies and the pain,_  
_The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake_  
_I'm tellin you!_

She put on some eyeliner and some red lipgloss, and then shut her eyes, struggling not to cry.

_I miss the bad things,_  
_The way you hate me,_  
_I miss the screaming,_  
_The way that you blame me!_

_Miss the phone calls,  
When it's your fault,  
I miss the late nights,  
Don't miss you at all!  
I like the kick in the face,  
And the things you do to me!  
I love the way that it hurts!  
I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

Bonnie got herself and her emotions under control as she grabbed her book bag and went downstairs, not seeing Lacey's eyes widen at her voice.

_I've tried but I just can't take it,_  
_I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it_  
_Rough),_  
_You know that I've had enough,_  
_I dare ya to call my bluff,_  
_Can't take to much of a good thing_  
_I'm tellin you!_

An earbud of the music was gently pulled out of her ear, making her now notice through her slightly blurry vision that Lacey was looking at her with a gentle but fierce expression and suddenly Bonnie found herself being pulled into a hug. "You okay there, Bon?"

Sighing she nodded, and turned off the ipod and ate her breakfast while talking with Lacey here and there.

"I didn't know you could sing so well.." Bonnie couldn't help but raise an amused eyebrow at her cousin and smile.

"There are a lot of things that a lot of people don't know about me.." She looked at her eggs and took a sip of her orange juice before sighing again, "I came here because in Mystic Falls everyone I knew was using me, Lace. I counted them as friends, some I knew since kindergarten and the used me and didn't want to be around me until they needed something else from me.. I had a boyfriend that I grew to care for you know?" She looked at Lacey, who seemed to be hanging on to her every word with a soft expression, "He used me as well. Cheated with his ex girl friend just because I wouldn't give it up to him."

"Well, then he is a_ jackass_." Bonnie looked up at her, wondering when she looked down, "You can do _so much better_ then people like that, Bonnie."

"Thanks, Lacey." She looked at her gratefully, and when at her confused look she said something before walking up to brush her teeth, leaving her cousin to try and hide how much Bonnie's words got to her, "For being there for me."

..

On the way to school, Lacey and I passed the Desai house, seeing the police cars and the news crew there made it all real for Lacey and I. I could tell she was on edge and it had nothing to do with her grip on the steering wheel, her face said it all.

"I am nervous as well." She spared me a look from the corner of her eye as I said this and I truthfully could see the nervousness in her intensify, "From what you told me I don't know why he came back here."

When she stopped at a red light she looked at me, "Bonnie, listen to me he won't hurt you. I won't let him, I promise, and Sarita and Regina know about you so they will look after you." When I went to say something, she cut me off, "I am sorry, but you still are innocent, in more ways than one. I don't want to even imagine what he would do to you if he got the chance. This isn't babysitting - this is making sure that you are safe."

_Wonder how she would react if she knew that I could kill vampires and werewolves alike with my mind.._

"Look Lace," Regina smiled at her phone as she walked, "Your 'socio' line is _turning on_ twitter."

"Good." Bonnie saw that Lacey looked satisfied as she walked next to her, "Then maybe he would get the hint and stay away from me."

_One could only hope, it was hard to believe that he did that. Bonnie remembered him from when she was younger and came almost every summer to her aunt's house. He still couldn't be the same Danny she knew, it was a fruitless thought really._

Bonnie smirked as they went in when and Lacey showed her to the office to get her schedule, walking out she went to Lacey who was by her friends and jocks, smiling at them as Lacey all but plucked her schedule out of her hands to read it with Regina and Sarita.

"Lacey who is your 'mini me'?" A jock spoke up and when Lacey opened her mouth to speak, Bonnie cut in glaring at him.

"This_ 'mini me'_ has a name and she _can_ hear you." The jock smirked at her feistiness, "I am Bonnie Bennett, Lacey's cousin."

"Feisty.." The jock smirked as he took in the similarities between Lacey and her, "I _like_ feisty."

"Steven." Lacey cut in, glaring at him a little, making the jock put his hands up in mock surrender, "Back off."

"Her hair makes me sad." Regina stated while looking up and down at a girl with curly mid-length blonde hair and wore baggy clothes.

"Well at least it drives the eyes away from those farmer's boots. I can't believe you were such good friends with her Lace. What did you two even talk about?" Sarita asked her out of what seemed to be pure curiosity.

"I-I don't even remember." Lacey stated and continued to stare at the blonde girl with something that looked familiar like longing and when the jocks and her friends were busy talking, Lacey grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her to the girl.

"Hey." She said, she nodded looking directly at Jo. "How are you holding up?"

Jo just stared blankly at her, looking at Bonnie curiously, before started backing up.

'I'm Bonnie, Lacey's cousin." She introduced, not really seeing the harm of being friendly.

"Listen I just want to know if you were having those _dreams_ again? You know... about that day." Lacey asked her, and I immediately pieced together why she came around Jo.

I watched as Jo shook her head in silence, and if Bonnie wasn't used to it in Mystic Falls she wouldn't have seen the denial as Lacey continued "Well I've been having them. How he held that yellow jump rope.."

"Red." Jo blurted out suddenly, making Bonnie smirk as I raise an eyebrow. Subtle Jo,_ real subtle_.

"What?" Lacey asked dumbly, coming out from the daze she was in.

"It was a _red_ jump rope. Not a _yellow_ one." Jo said.

"Whatever." _It was still a jump rope that he used to kill his aunt, _Bonnie thought silently as Lacey shook her head slightly again, _who gives a damn about the color? _"Anyway, I know it's not your scene and all but Regina is having a party tonight. If you want to come, you can." Lacey said.

"I'll come." Bonnie nodded, she just wouldn't drink so much. The last thing she needed was to be hung over until November like that one _Lockwood Special Drink_ that had no alcohol in it - yep, _none_ whatsoever.

Lacey smiled softly and turned back to Jo, who denied the invitation saying she didn't want to hang around Lacey's superficial friends anyway.

"Fine," She said in her high and almighty 'popular' voice, defending her friends, "Then don't come."

_Wow, awkward._

She looked down before casually looking up, and when she did - Bonnie froze. He wore a dark blue long-sleeve tight shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up with black pants. He had long, luscious dark brown, nearly black hair that was up. He has a thin, light black mustache, eyes are a dark brown, and his skin tone was a natural light brown, rather tan color. As he turned to look at the whispering people around him, I saw he has a piercing on his left ear.

This must be Danny Desai.

_Why did the devil have to be an angel before he turned bad?_ There was something about him.. something that even though she didn't trust him, drew her in. His aura was different - sure it was dark but not overly so.. it was so... tempting..

Bonnie shook her head slightly, _Get a grip Bennett._

He looked around patiently and when his eyes landed on Lacey, Jo and I he started walking over to his us, two other girls huddled by me and pretended to talk to me about something that involved my glass when he was suddenly by us.

"Boo." Jo jumped and Lacey and I looked dumbfounded, and after a awkward moment Danny chuckled, saying sorry. Lacey seemed to glare harshly at Danny, before grabbing my hand tightly and dragging me away.

"Please, try to stay away from him." Lacey pleaded as she dropped Bonnie off at her first class and making the witch nod firmly, giving the paper for Mrs. Fisk to sign with a smile and took a random seat in the back when her stomach dropped as Jo and Danny walked in and took seats as well.

_This is going to be a long year._ Bonnie sighed in her head as she waited for the class to begin, _Was it really too much to ask for a normal life?_

**Please review and let me know what you think? I will only update if you guess like it, so please let me know? Thanks.**

**Word count : 3,014 words**


	2. Here's to you

**Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews to those that did. :)**

While the teacher was talking about stuff about the brain, everyone in class was staring at Danny as if he was about to kill someone in front of them, or like he was a science experiment that they were just wanting to drive deep into the secrets he held behind my eyes. It was strange, and while I somewhat understood that he wanted a fresh new start or something like it, I didn't understand why he had to do it here. Didn't he realize before he did it the pain that Jo and more importantly Lacey would go through? Lacey was just very good at hiding it - a few days around her and Bonnie could already see that as plain as day. Why her other friends couldn't see it was beyond her.

"Mr. Desai, you have been in my classroom for_ five minutes_ and you're _already_ the center of attention." Mrs. Fisk scoffed as she said this, and Bonnie had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. It seemed that at least one teacher in this school decided that no student would make her feel uncomfortable in their own classroom. Bonnie liked her already.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that none of us have seen a real psycho before." A guy in the back spoke up that Bonnie recognized as the voice of Archie, Lacey's boyfriend.

_Lucky for you, I grew to trust a few of them and they stabbed me in the back._

"Mr. Desai, I've heard from twitter that your nickname is _'The Socio'_. Anyone care to tell me what socio, or sociopath means?" The teacher replied.

"A person that wakes up every morning in a pool of blood." The Archie jabbed at the new Desai kid.

"Incorrect." The teacher said.

_That's a murderer_.

_Guess boy was cute to make up for his lack of brain cells._

___I can't believe he is so ignorant._

___Poor Lace has no idea._

___A sociopath or even a murder isn't something to joke about._

I watched as Jo, who was seated a few people down from me, raise her hand and when the teacher called on her she spoke up, "A sociopath is someone who has _no conscience_ or no_ empathy_ for other people."

"That would be correct, Ms. Masterson. Moving on…" The rest of the class went by in a blur and when the bell rang, I almost damn near ran out of there.

"Wait." I heard a voice call from behind me, and I slowly turned to the person, only to freeze. What on earth did he want with me? He must have saw me eyeing him weary because he looked a little offended. Whatever as long as he didn't have something that could resemble a jump rope. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. It's just that - I saw you with Lacey this morning and you seem to resemble her so I-"

"Thought you mind as well introduce yourself?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he nodded sheepishly as I gave him a blank look, before continuing mockingly. No matter how hot he was, if he wanted me to be nice he would have to earn that privilege. I am done being taken for a fool by the people who use me. "My name is Bonnie Bennett, Lacey's cousin so I would hope I resembled her."

I started to walk away but he jumped right in front of me to stop me ignoring my wide eyes that definitely questioned any sanity he had left he continued on, "You've gotten even more beautiful over the years." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him walking in the direction I had come from. "I am serious."

I had the sudden urge to mock him with the famous Joker line as I huffed, "Yeah? And how many _other_ girls did you say that to? Don't you have to get to class or something? Why are you bothering me, anyways?"

He was like an annoying fly that I just couldn't get rid of.

He was about to say something but was cut off by a female voice that wasn't mine, "Yes, why are you bothering her Desai?"

I turned and my savior was my sister and her friends, it was Sarita that spoken but Lacey looked mere seconds away from snapping before she looked at me and her glare softened a couple degrees, "Bon, why don't you get to your next class?"

I know it wasn't a suggestion but I nodded anyways, walking through the three of them.

"Don't you _dare_ bother her again, Desai. I don't know what is going through your head and I really don't care. You leave my cousin or I swear-"

In what seemed like a second later Sarita was by my side, the girl that didn't show much emotions, and hooked her arm with mine and we both walked into the next class we had together.

Fighting vampires, werewolves and hybrids was easy. I could take them down with the help of my magic but humans were different. Much different.

I didn't know what Danny Desai wanted from me but I knew it was bound to not be good.

I decided to busy myself with thinking of activities I could do now and enjoy in peace without fearing for my life to get my mind off of a certain Desai. Cheerleading was fun, I loved it but there was no Caroline even though I didn't miss Elena as much as it pained a small part of me as I remembered the good times. I loved to dance and sing. I loved anything that could be made fun. Baseball wasn't my thing, nor was basketball even though I was good I guessed, and soccer her only had an all boys team. I walked into the theater room for school plays at my lunch period, biting an apple and holding a bag of chips while I raised an amused eyebrow at all the different posters.

Looking around and seeing that there was nobody around, I sighed and contemplated on leaving and coming back later but my feet had a mind of there one as I walked up the stage. I pulled out my phone as a buzz echoed in the silence, unlocking it I smiled.

_Elena and everyone are freaking out when they realized you were seriously not fixing their problems anymore. Jeremy is sulking. _

It was from Caroline, her_ care bear_, that's why she didn't brush her off and continued to text her with her new number after she made the blonde promise not to give it out.

_That is their mistake for taking me for granted._

Bonnie remembered a time when life seemed so simple, she was so naive to the dangers if the world. She remembered a time that seemed so long ago that Caroline wasn't a vampire, Elena wasn't Katherine's carbon copy doppelganger, and she wasn't a witch. Just last summer she was a lifeguard at the pool without a care in the world other than annoying her dad to let her visit her grams and staying away in history.

_We could just go home right now _  
_Or maybe we could stick around _  
_For just one more drink. _  
_Oh yeah._

She smiled as she put her phone away and sang looking away as she grabbed the microphone.

_Get another bottle out _  
_Let's shoot the shit, Sit back down _  
_For just one more drink. _  
_Oh yeah._

_Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we've fucked up._

**She glared at Elena as Matt walked away, even harder when she realized her friend had a clueless expression on, "You did it again. You didn't say it back. Don't lead him on Elena. Matt is a good guy but if you aren't into it anymore tell just.." She nodded slightly and murmured two words before walking away, "tell him."**

_Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass._

**"So where is he?" Bonnie asked Elena as she looked around at the drunk idiots, that were far more shit faced then her, around them she unfortunately called her school mates ... and then some.**

**"I don't know - you tell me - your the psychic one.."**

**Bonnie smiled mockingly at her joke and irritated stance, truly wondering why they were friends in the first place. "Right.. I forgot." Not. It has been on her mind since she had been told. "Hold on, one second. Grams says I have to concentrate." She told the other girl rolling her neck.**

**When Bonnie came out of a trance from holding the beer bottle that Elena mockly called a crystal ball, Elena was shocked when Bonnie said she saw a crow, fog and a shadowy figure. How did Bonnie know about what happened at the grave yard?**

**"No." Bonnie shook her head in disbelief to shake the image, "I'm drunk... I've been drinking. There is nothing psychic about it." She grabbed the beer bottle from Elena's olive skin tone hands, using the excuse of getting a refill to distance herself from her, leaving her 'friend' shocked and confused in her wake.**

**She ignored Elena calling her name.**

**Unable to listen to reality of all of it.. that she was a freak.**

_Oh Let's give 'em hell.  
Wish everybody well.  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us._

_We stuck it out this far together _

_Put our dreams through the shredder. _

**Bonnie's anger shot sky high, walking back to Elena, Damon and now the very dead Carter. Her face was pale, even for her skin tone as she walked away from Caroline and Stefan concealed by a spell. She wasted no time in giving Damon an aneurysm when he comes into her view that makes him drop to his knees, holding his head and claws at the concrete. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose. "I _told_ you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."**

**Damon groans out, "I didn't do this."**

**"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault!" Bonnie glared at Elena after she yelled that.**

**"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena." She looks back at Damon, "I gave you fair warning at the hospital and how unfortunate for you. I meant it."**

**Elena noticed the water and pulled her eyebrows together, "Bonnie, what are you doing?"**

**Bonnie creates a fire which goes toward Damon and engulfs him. Elena's voice echos far way from her hearing as Bonnie glares down at Damon, enjoying his screams. Caroline was a vampire.. a _vampire. _One of the main things that messed up her life beyond repair. The Caroline she knew and loved wouldn't have harmed a fly.**

**"Bonnie!" Elena jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm.**

**The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke, she pushed Elena away from her in fury, "_Why did you stop me?!_"**

**"Because this isn't _us_. Bonnie,_ this can't be us._" Bonnie was forced into a hug, and as much as it was uncomfortable to hug Elena since she hadn't in a while, it made her want to cry. But the tears were replaced with anger as her eyes became tint after tint a darker green, showing off the silver that nobody ever notices.**

**_Katherine was going to know she messed with the wrong friend._**

**_She was going to wish she hadn't even thought about turning Caroline as revenge for the Salvatore Brothers._**

**_Katherine messed with the wrong Bennett witch._**

___Let's toast, cuz things got better._

_And everything could change like that.  
And all these years go by so fast, but  
Nothing lasts, forever._

_Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we've messed up. _

_Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass!  
If they give you hell,  
Tell them Go fuck themselves.  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us._

_Here's to all that we kissed,  
And to all that we missed,  
To the biggest mistakes that we just just wouldn't trade._

To us breakin' up,  
Without us breakin down.  
To whatever's comin' our way!

**Bonnie's voice echoed through the room and she was so into it she didn't see a pair of dark eyes watching her.**

_Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we've fucked up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass.  
Oh Let's give 'em hell.  
Wish everybody well._

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we messed up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass!  
If they give you hell,  
Tell them  
Go fuck themselves.

**She said with amusement in her voice, making the dark haired person's lip twitch upward.**

_(Go fuck themselves.)  
Here's to us.  
(Here's to us.) _

**The person watching her hid in the shadows as the drama department came in and stood shell shocked at her voice.**

_Here's to us  
(Here's to us.)_

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
Here's to us.  
(Wish everybody well.)

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
Here's to us.

Bonnie jumped almost out of her skin when the sound of claps echoed through the theater, turning she saw what she supposed would be the drama club, making her turn a little red. "Sorry I-"

"Sorry? Sorry?! You have a beautiful voice!" The drama teacher gushed making Bonnie turn even more red, "What is your name?"

For a second, Bonnie thought she saw dark eyes that looked oddly familiar in the shadows but in a mere second they were gone, she shrugged and looked at the drama teacher and all the other teenagers behind her that were smiling, "Bonnie.. My name is Bonnie Bennett."

When the teacher turned her back, Bonnie looked at her phone as a message came in from CareBear: _Nice song there, Bon. You accidentally pocket dialed me._

Oops.. Bonnie thought sheepishly.

Then another message came in.

_I loved it. -C_

Bonnie for what had to be the hundredth time today, blushed.

**Review please?**


End file.
